Family First
by Viper's Kitten
Summary: Family will always be first for Mikaela. She wants everything to end up okay and cares about her family.


**Author's Note**: I got to thinking about what Mikaela would be like with her godfather. I mean she has to have one. It differs from her siblings though because she was raised by David and Luna. Just a simple day at the Jones house. Also thanks to coolchic79260 for the idea for Mikaela's godfather.

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize them I don't own them obviously.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Wednesday April 18th, 2012 Jones House (Mikaela's POV)~~~~~~~~~

I was in a pair of sweat pants and a gray t-shirt. My blonde hair was straight and in a ponytail. I was hand washing some of the dishes. My rings were in the ring dish sitting on the sill of the window above the sink.

"Mommy." Ajay said as he walked in and tugged on the hem of my shirt.

"What?" I asked.

"Someone is here to see you." Ajay said. I gave Ajay a look before I grabbed a dish towel and dried my hands. I walked out to the living room with Ajay on my tail. I smiled at the man who had Natalie on his shoulders.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Figured I'd stop by and see my goddaughter." He said. My smile grew as I took my daughter from him.

"Isn't it out of your way Mick?" I asked.

"Never out of the way to see you and the kids." Mick said.

"Saw you on Smackdown yesterday." I said.

"I watched you in a steel cage. How are you doing?" Mick asked.

"My stitches will help my cut heal. Otherwise I'm fine." I said with a shrug.

"Kayla, who's here?" Allen asked as he walked down the stairs.

"My other daddy." I said. That was how I had always referred to Mick. Allen shook his hand.

"You staying for dinner?" I asked.

"What's for dinner?" Mick asked.

"Homemade pizza." Avery said. I never would have imagined this in my wildest days growing up.

"I'll stay." Mick said. I smiled.

"I've got to go finish the dishes." I said an obvious hint to Allen that he would have to do the entertaining.

"I think the kids and I can keep Mick busy." Allen said. I nodded my head and set Natalie down. I listened to the conversation between my family as I washed the dishes. Once I finished those I went to sit down and join the conversation. After a couple of hours the kids started begging to make pizza. I went to make the pizza with the kids.

It cooked in the oven and we were able to rejoin the conversation. Once the timer went off I stood and went to cut the pizza. Allen and I got the pizza served and we sat down for dinner. We talked about any and everything. How Ajay was doing in school and how excited Avery was to start kindergarten in September. It was April now. There was a part of me that all of this made me feel old, but there was a part that watching all of my kids made me proud of my decision. After dinner, we settled onto the couch to talk a while long. Mick stood signaling that he had to go. I walked him to his car. I hugged him as we stood by his car.

"We have to do this with your family sometime." I said.

"I'll keep you posted about that." Mick said.

"Kay, take care of yourself." I said.

"You too doll." He said as he got into his car and left. I waved before walking back into the house. I quietly closed the door. In the living room Natalie, Mercy, and Albey had crashed on the floor. Avery and Ajay were teetering on the edge of sleep, but they weren't there yet. I looked at Allen who sat on the couch with Avery curled into him.

I walked over and gave him a kiss.

"I love you." I whispered as I pulled back.

"I love you too Hell Cat." Allen whispered. I smiled as I scooped up Albey and took him to bed. I'd done this countless times before Allen and I had been married. I'd done it as a babysitter when I'd been hurt and Allen was on the road.

I tucked Albey into his bed and kissed his forehead. I walked quietly out of the room. I walked back down the stairs and picked Natalie up this time. I'd slowly get them all moved to bed. As I put Natalie in her bed and repeated my actions from earlier with Albey I felt my heart give a light jump. My first, but without a doubt not my last.

I walked out of the room and went back down the stairs and picked up Mercy next. One of Mercy's hands grabbed onto my hair. I kissed her temple as I put her into her bed. I managed to disconnect her hand from my hair. I tucked the blanket around her and laid a kiss on her nose. As I closed the door, I took a brief look at the hall. Pictures were scattered there. I'd take the time to look at them more when I had gotten all of the kids in bed. I grabbed Avery after coming back down the stairs. I took him to his room and repeated my previous actions. I came back down the stairs and picked up Ajay. I hadn't figured out why Allen hadn't done it. He could get up himself now and take Ajay to bed. I didn't complain as I tucked Ajay into his bed and covered him with the blanket. I kissed his forehead.

"I love you mommy." Ajay whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back as I closed the door. I looked at the picture hanging right outside Ajay's room. It was from Genesis. Me on the shoulders of Allen and my dad, with Natalie and Mercy on my shoulders, Avery and Albey on each thigh, and Ajay on my lap holding the World Heavyweight Championship. I smiled before I walked back down the stairs and sat down next to Allen. I curled into his side.

Allen and I sat like that for a while longer before we went to bed. We had to go to Orlando tomorrow for Impact.


End file.
